A day with The Sparrows II
by valenelle
Summary: Jack's daughter is getting married, much to his dismay.


**A/N: What am I doing? Four one shots within a week? Am I crazy? Haha, I just cannot get enough of Jack and Angelica.**

 **Remember the A Day With The Sparrows one shot that I wrote? Well, here is a continuation. A One Shot of an event that occurs a while later. I hope you will enjoy this one! Happy readings.**

 **Summary: An eventful day for Jack and his family.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

* * *

 **A day with The Sparrows II**

* * *

"It is not like she is getting married - they said," Jack muttered sarcastically under his breath to himself with a grumpy tone. He sat with his arms crossed on a bench and peered at the church in front of him.

"Oh, come on Jack," Angelica sighed after hearing her grumpy husband. He seemed to still not haven gotten over the fact that his daughter was marrying the neighbour lad. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly amused. She nudged him playfully and he threw a death glare to his wife.

"Stop it," he snorted. "It is _not_ funny!"

Angelica chuckled. "Oh yes, it is." She cleared her throat and stood straight. "I'll head inside and you come afterwards." It was difficult to tell if she was commanding him or informing him.

His nose only twitched as he took a deep gulp of the rum, firm to continue sulking.

He watched Mrs Sparrow head inside the church and Jack sighed. Where had all the years gone? It seemed just like yesterday when his daughter had turned one and Jack had bought Angelica the house. He had already married her and thought it would be nice to actual in fact not have her and a newborn baby running around the Pearl as he went on his adventures. Instead, he figured it would be a proper wedding gift to his wife - to give her whatever house she wanted. He had gulped and wanted to oppose when she just had to take use of that moment and choose the greatest and most expensive mansion she could find. But so it was - Angelica's new home. This light-coloured mansion on top of the hill among other embassy families, nobleman and a governor as neighbour. At least Angelica had been happy. She just jumped into his arms as Jack revealed the signed contract and she had hugged him tight for so long in happiness.

And Jack too, had wryly grinned. He actually enjoyed being there. Who could have believed that he longed for this home when being out on the seas on the Black Pearl? Well, not Jack.

Then little Maria began learning to not only walk by age one, but at age three she was running around mischievously in the garden, constantly coming up with new pranks on her worried mother that tried to catch up on the daughter's mischief.

One time when Jack swung the garden gates open and entered the great Sparrow territory. A little miniature of Angelica ran straight into him.

"Daddy!" she squealed as he scooped her up.

"Maria, missy," he hugged her close as her little arms choked his throat while clinging around his neck.

She let go and grinned widely, revealing some teeth missing in her mouth. "Aunt S'rena ga' Cathy a lil' brother."

Jack pretended being surprised. "Oh, Uncle Philip finally had another kid," Jack stated and continued his way towards the front doors.

"Uh huh," Maria went on and nodded very decidedly. Jack opened the doors with his daughter in his grip and entered the house. The entrance room had high ceiling and a broad mahogany stair that lead along the wall upstairs to a part-balcony viewing over the room.

"Mommy!" Maria shrieked.

Jack winced and covered his ear from the squeaky screaming.

"MOMMY! Come down!"

Jack tickled her and she began laughing hysterically.

Angelica appeared on the balcony and stood by the fence. She watched the scene of Jack playing with their daughter and smiled warmly at the sight. He locked eyes with her as she made her way down the stair.

He walked towards her to meet her halfway with Maria playing with his dreadlocks. Angelica hurried the last steps to throw herself into the embrace as well.

Maria stopped playing and made a disgusted face by seeing her father devouring her mother in this passionate kiss. She reached out to pull in her mother's hair to gain her attention. Her mother had stared dreamily into her father's eyes for way too long.

"Mommy, I told Daddy 'bout Cathy gettin' a lil' brother."

Angelica pretended listening to her daughter but kept leaning in towards her husband again to kiss his lips longingly.

"I've missed ye," Jack said while holding her gaze. He then broke it to his tickle his daughter. "The both of ye."

Angelica chuckled and backed away.

"I was just going to finish the dinner. Could you possibly watch her?"

Jack nodded. "'Course, luv."

"But Daddy, can I have a lil' brother?" Maria inquired.

Jack let out a nervous laughter. "Now, why we have a perfect princess here."

Maria frowned and folded her arms upset. "Cathy got one - Quiero uno, Papá!"

Jack's eyes peered as he looked at Angelica. Did she have anything to do with this? Trying to win Jack over in this argument?

But she simply shrugged innocently. "I have nothing to do with this."

Maria sulked. "But Daddy please, please, please. P'etty please, can you gi' me a lil' brother?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply when he examined Angelica smoothly taking the apron off her body, revealing the bosom welling out her cleavage.

"Oh, believe me Maria - I be working on it."

Angelica snapped back her attention to Jack in astonishment. What in the world was he promising their daughter? Then she notified his drooling stare. She snapped her fingers to regain his gaze on her eyes.

"I'm here, cariño."

Oh no. Not her Spanish tongue. His eyes darkened slightly.

"I be just... after yer pregnancy the..," he motioned at her chest area.

Angelica leaned with her hand on a counter and gave him an incredulous look.

"But... Daddy? Papá?" Maria opened musingly. She had thought deeply of a question now for a moment. And her father always had answers to everything. "How be babies made?"

Angelica muffled the laughter that wanted to break out by Jack's bewildered expression.

"Eh..," Jack began. "Uh. Angelica?"

Angelica crossed her arms. "Ye recall the stork, Maria?"

Maria nodded, completely buying the concept. "Aight."

Angelica nodded once and headed into the kitchen.

Maria wriggled in his grasp, thereof Jack bent down to place the girl onto the ground.

"Teach me sword fighting?" she pouted. Jack looked over the girl's head into the direction Angelica had disappeared, knowing how she would prevent their sword fight if she knew what they were doing.

Jack sneakily opened the door and gestured for Maria to go outside. He placed his finger over his mouth to hush her potential squeaky voice revealing what they were about to do.

Carefully he closed the door behind the young little lady. Jack dived under the porch and fumbled up two wooden swords he had made when the girl had learnt how to walk and Jack thought it would be such a magnificent idea of giving Maria her very first sword. Angelica had just thrown it right into the fireplace but Jack had later managed to get it out just in time before getting burnt.

Maria grabbed the sword and began swinging it around.

"No, Maria!" Jack warned and prevented her strike. He crouched to adjust her feet. "Now ye must stand like that."

"Like this?" she smiled toothily.

Jack did an aye-aye-captain motion and Maria's grin grew wider as she giggled. She moved to strike and Jack swung the girl around. She screamed in joy as he picked her up and she could reach the branches of a tree to cut them off.

"Jack!"

The two stopped tracks at once and froze by hearing Angelica's not so pleased voice. He sat the girl down onto the ground but none of them dared turning around to face the upset mother.

"You're not teaching her sword fighting, are you?" Angelica inquired as she rounded the two with a hopeless expression.

Jack shook his head and so did Maria.

Angelica put her hands on her hips as her eyebrow quirked upon seeing her mischievous daughter plotting with Jack.

"And I certainly hope you are not teaching her how to lie."

Angelica bent down and picked the girl up.

"Mommy, wha' is lie?"

Jack hurried after Angelica.

"Come on, luv. She is a natural talent, a master in this type of profession."

However Angelica was not so fond of that idea. "Don't come here and teach my daughter those kinds of things."

Jack hurried past her and opened the front doors for Angelica to enter with the daughter in her arms. Angelica sat the girl down and she quickly ran into the library.

"I just don't want her to risk her life out there," Angelica said. "Isn't that why we live here?"

Jack sighed. "Aye," he gave up.

Someone knocked on the door. The two glanced to each other before Angelica opened the door.

A young boy around Maria's age stood on the porch with a wide smile, also toothless. He held a rose in his hand and bowed.

"Mrs Angelica, is Maria home?"

Jack's eyebrows raised.

"And who is this... boy?"

Angelica ruffled the boy's hair. "It's Nick, the governor's son," she said. When Jack still wore a frown, she went on. "Our neighbour."

Jack snorted.

"Nick!" Maria shouted as she came running through the library and almost crashed into Jack on her way to the open front door.

Nick smiled and handed her the rose shyly.

Jack's frown grew deeper. Without further thought, by instinct, he bent down and picked his girl up - away from Nick. Angelica shot him a glare.

" _What_ do are you doing?"

Jack pretended not understanding what upset her. "Helping him leave my daughter alone."

"Jack, she is _three_!"

Jack shoed at the boy. "And before ye know it - she is off marrying some of... those," he eyed the boy who bowed goodbye politely before leaving.

Angelica carefully closed the door and gave Jack another glare. "You cannot be serious."

Jack still wore his frown. "Indeed I be."

* * *

"Indeed I be," Jack muttered out loud. Again he sulked and folded his arms.

His young son Edward, and even younger - Tom, were sitting on each side of him. Angelica had headed outside again and tried to get Jack inside. But he refused.

She was literally dancing around in excitement. "Can you believe it, Jack? We may have grandbabies soon."

Jack groaned. "I am going to kill that Nick."

Angelica grabbed in Jack's wrist to pull him up from the bench. "You are certainly not going to kill my beloved son-in-law."

"She is only eighteen, Angelica."

"Which I was when you entered the convent," she reminded him. Jack kept his mouth shut.

Angelica went back inside while Jack found the steps towards the church immensely heavy.

"Grandpa Jack," Edward taunted.

Jack gave him his warning eye.

Maria was more beautiful than ever. Standing there, as a younger feature of Angelica. Angelica herself slowly pulled the veil over her daughter's head and Jack could not feel his heart beating any faster. He was marrying off his daughter. His angelic baby daughter.

Jack snorted. "How can ye marry that drip?"

Maria joined her mother in rolling eyes. "Madre de díos, Papá. Siempre serás mi papá amado."

Angelica contently looked at Jack who still after all these years did not understand a bloody word in Spanish.

"You tried to recruit me to a convent," Maria spoke.

Jack shook his head. "No, I wanted ye to become a pirate."

Angelica intervened. "But now she is becoming a lady."

Jack realized that he still, after all these years, would not win that debate. Maybe he had better luck with Edward, or Tom. At least he had a good 33% of receiving a good pirate out of one of his outcomes.

He turned his head down the aisle to see the guests sitting excitedly on each side of it. At the altar stood that drip. Jack took in a deep breath and began marching towards him.

When Nick saw his father in law approach him, he felt his hands shaking and for a moment he wondered if Captain Sparrow in fact was going to kill him.

"You," Jack muttered.

"Me..."

There was a silence for a longer moment as Jack examined the young lad's features. Then he sighed as if in surrender.

"Well, I suppose ye could have been worse."

Angelica had heard from the other side of the church.

"Jack!" she warned him in a hushed shout.

"It be true!" Jack shot back.

Nick smiled slightly. That was the closest to a welcome he had ever come when it came to his bride's father.

"I will take care of her."

At that Jack raised his finger. "Ye better."

Then he took a deep breath and gestured towards the doorway at the other end of the aisle. "Suppose I must get ye the bride and join her down this."

Nick nodded and for the first time - he shared a pleasant smile with Jack.

"That would make me very happy, Captain Sparrow."

Jack swallowed and could not really believe what he actually suggested. "Jack," he corrected.

"Ye may just call me Jack."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of this one shot? Even if you read this one in 2100 you are more than welcome to leave your opinion in a review or a PM. Because it is very much appreciated by me to hear! :)**


End file.
